


break it all apart

by getoutofmyhead57



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoutofmyhead57/pseuds/getoutofmyhead57
Summary: Felicity talks. Oliver listens.





	break it all apart

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling mistakes and grammar booboos are completey mine, so please don't hate me for them!
> 
> More notes at the end.

The small room was cold, they'd been stuck here for hours now and, in all honesty, they weren't getting out anytime soon. So they were talking. Finally.

"...And i was hurt, Oliver. While i was planning our wedding, planning our life together, a future, a.." her words stumbled, "..family with you, you were lying to me. You were making trips to Central City, spending time with William and his mom. You were bonding with him, with them and i guess-", she stopped short and wiped at the tears streaking down her pale face. "You guess what?" Oliver croaked, his throat suddenly painfully dry. Felicity looked up at him and then looked quickly away, like it hurt her to meet his eyes. God, that thought just about killed him. "I guess in the back of my mind i wondered if you'd suddenly wake up one day and realise you had a ready made family. If you'd end up leaving me too." The sobs she'd held back shook her small frame now and it took everything in Oliver to stay seated on the floor and not reach across to offer comfort.

"Why would you think that? You knew i loved, that i _love_ you and i would never leave you." Felicity cut him off with a short burst of laughter, her bloodshot eyes looking right into his blue ones. "Yeah, because having a wife who couldn't walk or bathe or cook for herself is everything you dreamed of, right? Helping me shower, helping me dress, helping me down the stairs? Sounds like a great life, Oliver!" her words came fast now as she paced from the doorway to the single bed in the corner. Clearing his throat, he stood and replied "It was. It would have been. I know i screwed up with William and Samantha and so many other things, but please believe me when i say that the life you just described was everything i have **ever** dreamed of. Do you know why?", a small shrug was his only answer, but he moved closer anyway, "it was going to be everything i dreamed of because it was going to be with you. You were the one who made me think it was even possible to have that kind of future. A wife, a family, a little house with a white picket fence in Ivy Town." The corner of her mouth turned up, so he took his chances and grasped her hand lightly. "In my mind, you're still my always and that won't change. It will **never** change."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that wouldn't leave my head one morning, so i wrote it and here we are! I'm not saying this is exactly how Felicity felt (honestly, there were many things at play), this is just my take on one. I know Felicity dealt with some of her problems in 4x11, but do we really think it'd be solved that quickly? the girl needs therapy! Actually, everyone in the show does. 
> 
> may continue one day, or i might just make this into a 'series of things that won't leave my head'


End file.
